Windwalker
Appearance Windwalker is skinny, with a grey tabby pattern. They were born in the body of a she-cat, but identifies as agender and doesn't feel like they have a gender. Their eyes are sharp and blue, and, while being relatively scrawny, the muscle beneath their pelt is quite obvious. Personality Windwalker is calm and collected on the outside. On the inside they are incredibly cunning and notice everything. They are good at categorising other cats and deducing how much of a threat they'll be. History Born as Windkit alongside Sanitykit, Salvationkit and Illkit, they possessed the only normal name. Their father, Shadowstar, lost his last life defending the camp from an attack from ThunderClan. As he died, Salvationkit was born, and the medicine cat helping was overcome with a vision, leaving the apprentice, Avalanchepaw, to handle everything on his own. The medicine cat's vision showed Salvationkit at the head of SkyClan, charging into battle against cats stained with blood, and bleeding from mortal wounds. They had various different things growing on them, too, and their pupils were white and the outsides of their eyes were black. When the medicine cat recovered and saw that Salvationkit had been delivered and all four kits were safe and well, she muttered, 'the last-born is our salvation'. And so Salvationkit got her name. As they grew, the medicine cat received more and more troubling visions of the kits. She saw Sanitykit murdering a cat that looked scarily similar to the new leader, Songstar; she saw Illkit walking among a large group of cats, all those he passed beginning to cough up blood and show signs of redcough; she saw their mother, Leafliar, walking and tracking bloodied pawprints; she saw Windkit leap into the sky and walk on the breeze; and, worst of all, she got one recurring vision that came over and over and over again. It was a vision of Salvationkit lying, dead, with a snapped spine. As they grew older, Salvationkit and Illkit grew more interested in being medicine cats, Salvationkit especially. She had a knack for remembering herbs and applying poultices. One day, Windkit, Illkit and Sanitykit were playing together when they heard a terrified shriek from outside the camp. Recognising it as Salvationkit's voice, Windkit, Illkit and Sanitykit raced to help her. Terrified that it would be a ThunderClan warrior coming to kill them, just as they'd done to their father, they yowled for help. When they arrived, they were horrified. Leafliar was standing there, jaws dripping with blood, while the mangled body of Salvationkit lay on the ground, her spine sticking straight out of her back. Leafliar then turned, horror and despair in her eyes, and claimed that she'd found a ThunderClan warrior killing Salvationkit and had had to fight it off. That's what Songstar believed. Windpaw chose to believe it, too. When they turned six moons old, they all started their training as warriors. While Windpaw grew better and better at hunting, Sanitypaw and Illpaw focused more on battle techniques and fighting. It worried Windpaw, but they couldn't do anything about it. Soon after that they found the medicine cat Nettlewing's dead, bloodied body, and Leafliar was at fault. They brought her back to camp for questioning, and she was banished. And Windpaw couldn't understand ''why ''her mother would do something like this. At that time, Illpaw decided to start training as a medicine apprentice. He told everyone that he wanted to be able to protect those who needed his help as well as heal them, and that maybe Nettlewing would still be alive had she had battle training. Windpaw was suspicious. After Salvationkit and Nettlewing's deaths, none of them had been the same. Sanitypaw had started training harder and fighting more fiercely, while Illpaw had become quieter and more observant and suspicious. Windpaw themself was a lot more wary and less trusting, and saw through other cats' lies a lot more easily than they had before. During a dawn patrol, six ThunderClan cats attacked them again. Windpaw and Sanitypaw, who were on the patrol, fought as fiercely as they could. Windpaw was chased up a tree. The wind was blowing fiercely, as though it was trying to knock her off. A ThunderClan warrior managed to force them off the tree. Instead of falling, they found that they could walk on the wind. They were overjoyed to find that they could do this, and used it to their advantaged. They leapt at the ThunderClan warriors and kicked them off the tree, where they fell to their deaths. Sanitypaw, however, had found a fox trap and managed to choke another warrior to death. Another ThunderClan warrior tried to sneak up behind her and attack Sanitypaw. Windpaw leapt in front and took most of the damage. They wound up with long cut all along their flank. The medicine cats were called, and Illpaw got there first. Using his knack for herbs and his quick, skillful paws, he patched them up and saved their life. That evening, Sanitypaw and Windpaw were given their warrior names: Sanitywire, for her quick thinking in choking the ThunderClan warrior, and Windwalker, for their incredible power. At the next Moonstone meeting, Illpaw recieved his medicine cat name: Illsaviour. The three were quite happy with their progress. The only downside was that their mother and sister weren't there to see it. Over the next few moons, Sanitywire got better and better at fighting. ThunderClan patrols kept attacking them, and at the Gatherings they said that SkyClan was 'taking up too much space'. It was clear that the ThunderClan leader, Ryestar, was insane. Eventually Songstar was driven to war. She taught her warriors nothing but battle, and got them to stock up on prey. Windwalker was to use their power as much as possible, as they desperately needed an advantage. They were led into battle by Songstar herself. Sanitywire seemed to enjoy every drop of blood she shed. She and Windwalker fought together and fought fiercely, Windwalker using their power every chance they could, and Sanitywire using her claws, teeth and needle-sharp intelligence. When the blood and dust cleared, there were more ThunderClan bodies than there were SkyClan. Windwalker noticed a strange gleam in Sanitywire's eyes. It was the same gleam they'd seen in their mother's before Leafliar had been cast out. Windwalker tried voicing their concerns to Illsaviour, but he shrugged them off. More and more battles ensued, with more and more deaths, until Illsaviour couldn't take it anymore. He told Songstar his plan: gather deathberries, mince them up and poison ThunderClan's fresh-kill pile for the next three days until they were all wiped out. And he told Songstar that Windwalker would be the one to do it. Windwalker was shocked and horrified. Her brother was talking about genocide! But their leader ordered them to do it, and so she did. For three nights she rolled in mud and soil to disguise her scent, then drifted in on the breeze and poisoned ThunderClan's food, all while praying to StarClan for forgiveness. When the deed was done, almost all of ThunderClan was killed. Only the deputy, Sparrowstripe, an apprentice named Fernpaw and four other warriors survived. They all begged StarClan and the other four clans to forgive Ryestar, as she was insane, and to save them. Windwalker's heart broke for them and they abandoned SkyClan to join them and repent. They refused to go to Gatherings and spent the rest of their life in the ThunderClan camp, helping them rebuild, and never even ''heard ''of their family again. Until now. Category:She-Cats Category:Warriors Category:Characters Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (ShiverTheIceWing) Category:ThunderClan Cats